1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic camera, particularly to an electronic camera which opens and closes a lens cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic camera which automatically opens and closes a lens cover is known. In general, the lens cover is opened when a power switch is turned on, and it is closed when the power switch is turned off.
In a camera with a VTR, a lens cover is opened when a camera mode is set whereas it is closed when a VTR (play) mode is set (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 5-232546).
No electronic camera has a function (e.g. music play function) totally unrelated to recording and image data.
Assume that an electronic camera has the function and a user carries it in a pocket. In such a case, protecting a taking lens is important since the taking lens is vulnerable to scratches and stains. However, if the lens cover is opened whenever a power switch is turned on, the taking lens cannot be protected when the function is to be used.
The camera with the VTR can protect the taking lens by closing the lens cover when the VTR mode is set. However, if a recording mode and a play mode (for displaying a captured image) are alternately switched, the lens cover is closed each time the play mode is set, and thus the user can not quickly perform a shooting.